Malaikat no16
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: "Awalnya aku nggak minat jadi pemain bola lho...sampai aku ketemu malaikat..." -05 X 16- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **CAPTAIN TSUBASA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Romance / Shounen Ai  
**Pairing :** 05 X 16  
**Bahasa :** Indooooo! Ngga bisa bahasa Inggrisss! #nelangsa  
**Disclaimer :** Yoichi Takahashi yang sampe Fic ini di re-submit masih setia bikin sequel Captain Tsubasa.

**Summary :** "Awalnya aku nggak minat jadi pemain bola lho...sampai aku ketemu malaikat..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Malaikat no.16  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aku berlari menuju tempat favoritku. Sebuah lapangan bola yang ada di belakang rumah. Kecil, terbuka,sepi, namun indah. Tempat ini kupilih karena aku kurang suka bergaul dengan anak-anak lain. Membosankan. Berbeda dengan tempat yang kutuju, disana aku bisa melakukan banyak hal. Tidur, makan atau berkelahi mungkin? Walau sendirian, tapi semua hal tadi lebih menyenangkan daripada berada di rumah. Bukan berarti rumahku membosankan, tapi anak kecil biasanya ingin punya rahasia sendiri. Kalian pasti setuju.

Oh, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri, aku Jitou hiroshi. Panggil Jitou saja dulu, kita belum kenal dekat kan? Lagipula nama itu lebih terkenal di daerah Kyushu ini. Serius! Walau umurku baru 9 tahun, badanku besar dan tinggi. Tidak seperti anak-anak seumuranku yang lain, aku cukup kuat dan sudah bisa mengalahkan anak SMP. Kalau dicoba, mungkin anak SMA juga bisa.

Ah, itu dia lapangannya sudah terlihat…sebentar lagi sampai…

Berbeda dari biasanya, lapangan itu tidak lagi kosong. Kulihat seseorang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Wah! Ada yang berani memasuki wilayah kekuasaanku! Apa dia seseorang yang mau menantangku berkelahi seperti biasa? Lebih dari seminggu sekali, pasti ada saja anak yang penasaran dengan kekuatanku walau tahu mereka pasti akan kalah, hahaha. Tidak heran tiap minggunya aku semakin kuat karena mereka memberiku olahraga gratisan.

Kukepalkan tanganku dan meremasnya bergantian sambil perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut. "Hei, kamu…!" Ujarku kasar.

Sosok itu terkejut dan berbalik untuk melihatku. Yang kulihat darinya bukanlah seseorang yang siap untuk bertarung. Dia cantik! Sangat cantik! Tubuhnya mungil dan dia lebih pendek, mungkin seumuran denganku. Anak perempuan itu memakai celana pendek bersama dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah pastel. Sangat serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih. Rambutnya yang coklat keemasan bersinar di bawah terik matahari, dibiarkan terurai hingga menyentuh bahunya yang kecil. Dia memandangku dengan bola mata Hazelnya yang terlampau indah. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah bertemu dengan malaikat seperti yang sekarang ada di hadapanku. Dan kurasa aku jatuh cinta.

"Kamu tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanyanya lembut. Ya Tuhan, suaranya jernih sekali. Aku terus menatapnya tanpa menyadari kalau dia sedang berbicara padaku.

"Halo…Kamu kenapa?"

"Oh iya! Apa tadi?" Tanyaku gugup. Kupandangi dia kini tertawa kecil, memperlihatkan lengkung senyum mempesona. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Bisa kurasakan panas merayap di kedua pipiku.

"Aku tadi tanya, apa kamu tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Iya, rumahku ngga jauh, tuh disana!" Ujung Jari telunjukku teracung ke arah jalan besar di hadapan kami.  
"yang warna dindingnya paling muda" Jawabku bersemangat.

"Ahh.."

"Kamu juga tinggal di sekitar sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Aku mendekatinya sambil berusaha untuk tidak gugup.

"Iya, kira-kira 5 tahun lagi aku bakal pindah kesini..."

"Kenapa harus 5 tahun lagi?" Tanyaku heran. Dia hanya kembali melihatku dan tersenyum.

"Oh…Sorry. Jadi sekarang kenapa kamu disini?" Aku mencoba mengganti pertanyaan.

"Aku suka lapangan ini. Suatu saat aku ingin main bola disini." Jawabnya.

"Wah? kamu suka main bola?"

"Kamu juga suka?"

"Ngga, ah…Lebih asik nonton Sumo atau gulat sih…" Ujarku setengah bercanda. Kulihat dia kembali tertawa.

"Maksudku tadi, kenapa sekarang kamu ada di Kyushu?" Baiklah ali ini aku banyak bicara, tapi aku benar-benar tertarik. Dan bicara dengan malaikat ini membuatku nyaman. Aku mencoba mempersempit jarak sambil mengajaknya ke tempat yang lebih teduh di pinggir lapangan. Dia mengikuti langkahku.

"Survei. Aku bakal masuk SMP Hirado begitu pindah kemari"

"Wah! Sama dong! Aku juga mau masuk ke SMP Hirado, disana banyak anak-anak kuat yang bisa kuajak berantem…eh, maksudku…bertanding!" Aduh, aku salah bicara. Malu sekali rasanya. Dia pasti jadi takut padaku.

"Kamu suka berkelahi?" Tanyanya tanpa kehilangan senyum manisnya.

"Bukannya suka, tapi…" Sebetulnya memang suka, tapi masa aku bicara begitu?

"..tapi bukan untuk hal buruk kok! Aku hanya melindungi diriku, kalau perlu aku bisa melindungi orang lain!" Tambahku.

"Ngga apa-apa kok, aku nggak takut" Dia berbicara seakan tahu isi pikiranku, jangan-jangan dia benar-benar malaikat?

"Ka…"

Aku benar-benar terpikat. Segala sesuatu yang ada padanya seperti magnet. Dia begitu menarik dan bersinar. Dia pasti malaikat! Kalau pulang nanti akan kuceritakan hal ini pada orang tuaku. Aku jatuh cinta pada malaikat! Mereka pasti terkejut.

"Ka?" tanyanya bingung. Oh iya…Aku belum melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Kalau kau mau, aku juga bisa melindungimu!" Melindungi malaikat adalah tugas seorang pahlawan kan? Paling tidak itu yang sering ditulis di buku-buku cerita yang kubaca.

"Jangan repot-repot…" Dia melangkah mendekatiku. Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Nope! Ini sebuah janji, dan aku sudah berjanji." Kuulurkan jari kelingking kananku. "Kita akan bertemu 5 tahun lagi dan setelah itu aku akan terus melindungimu. Akan kupertaruhkan nyawaku!" Senangnya! Rasanya gagah sekali saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Kulihat senyumnya melebar hingga kurasakan jari kelingking kami saling bertaut.

"Aku percaya, emm…"

"Aku Jitou" Ujarku. "Kamu?"

"Namaku Sano"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**5 years later**

"Ada yang mau lagi?" Tanyaku bersemangat sambil memperlihatkan otot-otot lenganku.

"Cukup Hiroshi! Nanti kamu malah bikin anak-anak baru ketakutan!"

"Ah…Asada, kau membosankan! Kalau gitu, kasih aku kesenangan lain dan aku janji bakal ngurangin porsi tinjuku."

"Kamu itu…dasar!"

Puas berkelahi dengan kakak-kakak kelas tadi, Asada, temanku dari SD berjalan bersamaku menuju kelas.

Ya, sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak saatitu. Sekarang aku kelas 2 SMP, Namun tanda-tanda keberadaan malaikatku di sekolah ini belum terlihat. Apa dia sudah lupa akan janjinya? Aku melemparkan punggungku ke bangku, memandang langit-langit kelas.

"Masih mikirin malaikat cinta pertamamu, ya?" Asada melihatku dari tempatnya berdiri sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Diam!" Hampir 5 tahun ini aku terus bercerita tentang Sano pada teman masa kecilku itu. Tentu saja aku tidak menyebut nama dan ciri-cirinya. Karena sampai sekarang aku hanya bercerita pada Asada bahwa cinta pertamaku adalah malaikat dan dia akan bersekolah di sekolah ini. (Walau Asada bersikeras bahwa tidak ada malaikat yang bersekolah. Yang pasti dia berkata begitu sambil tertawa, dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal.)

"Gimana kalau kamu lupain dia aja? Besok anak-anak baru sudah mulai masuk lho, katanya tahun ini cewenya banyak yang imut, kita kan bisa ngeceng bareng.

"Ngga tertarik" Jawabku cepat "Aku pulang duluan ya, kayaknya hari ini sensei juga ngga masuk."

"Heh, Hiroshi! Tunggu!" Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Asada, aku sudah meraih tasku dan secepatnya keluar dari kelas. Hanya ada satu tempat tujuan dalam pikiranku. 'Tempat Favoritku'.

Dari sejak aku masuk SMP Hirado, aku mulai rajin mengunjungi lapangan itu hampir setiap hari. Berharap suatu saat aku akan menemukan malaikatku disana. Seperti apa dia sekarang? Makin tinggi? Cantik? Kenapa dulu aku lupa menanyakan nama depannya? Kalau bertemu nanti aku ingin bicara banyak dengannya. Harus!

Kalau ada orang yang melihatku, aku pasti disangka sudah gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan fantasiku bersama Sano dari kepalaku. Tidak sadar, lapangan favoritku sudah berada di depan mata.

Kulihat seseorang berdiri di tengah lapangan, apa dia…Sano? Aku mendekati sosok tersebut. Sadar akan keberadaanku, dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan mata Hazelnya yang berkilau.

"Jitou?" Sapanya. Kudengar suaranya nan jernih, namun lebih berat daripada suaranya lima tahun lalu. Senyum yang kukenal mengembang di wajahnya.

Dia masih cantik seperti dulu. Lebih cantik malah. Walau tetap saja dia lebih pendek dariku sehingga untuk melihatnya aku masih harus menatap jauh ke bawah. Rambut coklat keemasannya kini panjang terurai melewati punggungnya. Poninya yang panjang tergerai menutupi matanya yang indah. Dia memakai seragam sekolah SMP Hirado yang sama denganku. Tapi seragamnya benar-benar sama denganku! Maksudku, dia memakai seragam laki-laki!

"Sano?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Benar-benar Jitou, ya? Senangnya kau masih ingat!" Dia berlari menghampiriku.

"Masa…" Aku tidak percaya, ternyata malaikat yang selama ini kutunggu itu seorang pria? Aku melangkah mundur dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Rasanya seperti dikhinati, mungkin! Aku sendiri tidak yakin.

"Jitou, kenapa?" Sano bingung karena wajahku tiba-tiba memerah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke rumah. Meninggalkan Sano yang berteriak memanggil namaku dan mencoba mengejarku.

Setelah membanting banting pintu rumah seraya berlari menuju kamar, aku melompat ke atas tempat tidur. Membenamkan wajahku di bantal. Jantungku seperti mau meledak. Kenapa tadi aku lari? Kenapa dadaku berdetak kencang? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kalau ada lubang aku ingin sekali masuk ke dalamnya!

Setelah sedikit tenang aku mulai mencoba berfikir. Ternyata cinta pertamaku lima tahun lalu itu laki-laki? Asada pasti akan menertawakanku habis-habisan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku masih mencintainya. Bagaimanapun aku sudah mencintainya selama 5 tahun, walau dia laki-laki, aku tidak bisa begitu saja menghilangkan perasaanku. Aku semakin bingung.

Kuputuskan untuk melupakan peristiwa hari ini dan tidur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

"Jitoooou!" Asada muncul dihadapanku dengan muka cemberut.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Jelek banget!"

"Gara-gara kamu tauk! Kemarin aku jadi dimarahin sensei karena ngebiarin kamu bolos!"

"Oh…Si sensei kemarin jadi ngajar?"

"Bete, ah! Sebagai gantinya temenin aku ke kantin! Lagian lama-lama di kelas bisa jadi fosil." Asada menjauhi mejaku dengan berjalan mundur. "Eh, kamu tahu Hiroshi? Katanya ada murid baru laki-laki tapi cantiiiik banget! Namanya Mitsuru. Penasaran ngga? Kita liat yuk!"

Apa mungkin Mitsuru yang dimaksud Asada itu Sano? Tapi aku belum berani menemuinya setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku takut kalau bertemu Sano lagi, jantungku akan benar-benar meledak.

"Jit! Jangan ngelamun, Ooy! Mau ikut ngga?"

"Ngga, ah…Kamu aja. Aku lebih baik diam di kelas." Tolakku pelan.

"Tumben, sakit ya? nanti kubawain minuman dari kantin deh…"

"Tengkyu…"

"Yo'i!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bisa gila! Kenapa dia ternyata cowo sih? Aku kan yang jadi susah! Aku harus gimana kalau ketemu dia lagi? Aku harus gimana kalau dia bertanya soal kemarin? Lagi-lagi kurasakan mukaku memerah. Kenapa hanya berfikir tentang dia mukaku jadi merah? Untunglah disekitarku tidak ada yang memperhatikanku.

"...to…"

Apa mungkin ini kutukan karena aku mencintai malaikat?

"Jitou! Hei!"

"APAAN ASADA? BERISIK LAGI MIKIR NIH!"

"Serius amat? Sayangnya aku bukan Asada.." DEG. Malaikat itu kini berada di depan mejaku. Kulihat Asada berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku ketemu dia di kantin. Dan saat spontan menyebut namamu dia langsung minta ketemu, jadi kubawa aja ke kelas. Ternyata Sano-chan temanmu ya? Ngga bilang-bilang..." Asada mulai menggoda dengan cara menyodok pundakku ringan.

"Jitou…ini…soal kemarin.." Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ma…maaf, aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu" Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Memasuki kamar mandi lalu mengunci diri di salah satu ruangan tersebut. Aku jatuh terduduk. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Sano melihat wajahku yang aku yakin sudah semerah tomat ini? Aku belum bisa bicara dengannya kalau setiap menatapnya lidahku seperti terkunci dan wajahku seolah terbakar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Setelah yakin Sano sudah pergi, aku masuk kembali ke kelas dan duduk di bangkuku tercinta.

"Tadi kamu kenapa sih? Baru kali ini aku lihat kamu jadi pengecut!" Asada menghardikku ketus.

"Apa kamu bilang?" Ujarku kasar.

"PENGECUT! Kurang keras? Dia hanya mau bicara, tapi kamu malah lari. Apa-apaan sikapmu itu! Tadi dia nangis tauk!" Aku terkejut melihat teman baikku yang biasanya tenang itu membentakku. Tapi aku lebih merasa bersalah saat mengetahui Sano kini kecewa dengan sikapku. Aku sendiri juga kecewa, tapi aku belum siap. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Sorry.." Jawabku pelan.

"Jangan minta maaf ke aku, tapi ke Sano!"

"Aku belum bisa…mungkin nanti…Sebentar lagi sensei datang tuh, kita lanjut nanti deh" Aku mengelak tapi teman baikku itu tidak bergeming.

"Saranku, lebih baik kamu jujur kalau kamu suka dia"

"APA?" Teriakku kaget.

"Dia malaikatmu kan?" Asada tersenyum. Aku mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa keluar. Aku hanya bisa menunduk lama dan mengangguk kecil. Membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu. Aku bahkan merasa kamu hebat sekali bisa mencintai seseorang sampai 5 tahun lamanya dan perasaanmu ngga berubah walau ternyata dia tidak seperti yang kamu harapkan."

"Tahu dari mana perasaanku ngga berubah?" Aku menatap cowo di hadapanku dengan heran.

"Dari sikapmu."

"Aku yang sekarang hanya masih bingung. Tolong temani Sano dulu sampai aku siap. Bantu dia apapun, tapi jangan cerita apa-apa sama dia. Aku masih perlu waktu." Kurasakan tangan Asada melingkar di leherku.

"Kalau kamu jujur sama perasaan sendiri, aku jamin akhirnya bakal Happy End."

"Kalau nggak?" Aku tersenyum melihat Asada berusaha menghiburku.

"Traktiran minum buat kamu jadi dobel"

"Setuju! Tapi tiap hari ya…"

"Sialan! Malah ngelunjak."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Sudah hampir seminggu aku dan Sano tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Aku kehilangan mood pada setiap pelajaran. Teman-temanku sampai heran karena aku sekarang sudah jarang berkelahi. Bahkan sampai hari ini aku lebih sering diam dan melamun. Seperti biasa kalau Sano ada di sekitarku, aku selalu menghindar. Asada selalu membantuku menghindarinya walau dia tidak menyukai sikapku yang sekarang. Ini semua gara-gara malaikat itu!

Aku tahu kalau setiap hari sepulang sekolah dia pasti datang ke lapangan favoritku. Berlatih sepak bola sendirian atau hanya sekedar duduk di pinggir lapangan. Mungkin menungguku. Sementara aku sendiri hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan pulang.

Istirahat kedua hari ini kupakai untuk duduk-duduk di jendela ruang UKS di lantai 2 karena dari atas sini lapangan sekolah sangat jelas terlihat. Kupandang Sano dari kejauhan yang sedang bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Asada bilang Sano masuk klub sepak bola. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata dia belum melupakaan mimpinya untuk masuk klub sepak bola Hirado. Senyumku semakin melebar ketika malaikatku berhasil menyarangkan satu gol ke gawang lawan. Seru sekali. Tapi aku mulai tidak suka ketika melihat teman-teman satu tim-nya memuji bahkan memeluknya. Berani sekali mereka menyentuh Sano-ku. Tunggu apa yang tadi kubilang? Sano-ku?

Kulihat Sano menyadari kalau aku memperhatikannya dan matanya membalas tatapanku. Untung saat itu juga bel masuk langsung berbunyi, sehingga aku tidak merasa bersalah untuk menghindari Hazel mautnya untuk berlari menuju kelas. Membiarkan jantungku berdebar semakin kencang di setiap langkah yang kuambil. Tuhan! Kenapa Kau beri aku cobaan yang begitu beraaaaaaat!

Hari inipun sepulang sekolah aku menuju lapangan biasa, tapi tidak menemukan Sano disana. Aku sedikit kecewa dan berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan. Kulihat gawang berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Membayangkan Sano yang setiap hari selalu berlatih disini. Aku merindukannya. Kenapa hari ini dia tidak datang? Apa artinya dia menyerah? Kali ini giliranku yang sedih. Sakitnya luar biasa. Benar kata Asada, mungkin aku memang pengecut.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Aku terkejut dan berbalik melihat malaikat kecilku yang kini menatapku tajam. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti waktu kita pertama kali bertemu. Bedanya, rambutnya yang panjang itu diikat menjadi ekor kuda. Manis sekali.

"Menunggu siapa?" Tanyanya lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Dia tetap berdiri diam.

"Kamu" Jawabku cepat. Aku tidak sempat menyiapkan alasan logis.

"Aku tahu kalau seminggu ini kamu selalu melihatku latihan disini" Ujarnya. Tidak mungkin? Aku yakin selama ini dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Mukaku kembali memerah.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi. Kita berdua terdiam cukup lama hingga aku memberanikan diri berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ka..."

"Ka?" Pertanyaan Sano mulai mendesakku. Moment ini membuatku De-Ja-vu. Kukumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan berjalan selangkah lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Karena aku mencintai kamu." Bisikku pelan, berharap dia mendengar. Kurasa itu mustahil, karena kulihat reaksi terkejutnya sambil menatapku tidak percaya.

"Aku… err...dengar Sano, mungkin seminggu ini kelakuanku benar-benar brengsek dan kamu kecewa sekali padaku. Tapi tolong percaya, Selama ini aku mencintai kamu. Dari sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku langsung mencintai kamu. DARI 5 TAHUN LALU AKU SUDAH MENCINTAI KAMUUU!" Teriakku tanpa peduli kalau mukaku yang sudah merah ini membuatku terlihat bodoh di hadapannya. Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau bisa bicara selancar tadi. Aku hanya tidak mau bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Andai ditolak pun, aku masih ingin menawarkan persahabatan dengannya. Aku ingin dia bersamaku selamanya. Kulihat Sano masih terdiam dan menatapku.

"Awalnya aku kecewa karena ternyata kamu laki-laki, tapi sekarang itu ngga penting. Yang aku tahu... aku mencintai kamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Kututup mata perlahan dan mengencangkan kepalan tanganku. mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Apa kamu berharap saat kita ketemu lagi, aku akan memanggil namamu?" Aku membuka mataku. kaget dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian aku mengangguk samar.

"I…iya"

"Apa kamu berharap, kalau kita ketemu lagi aku masih mengingatmu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa kamu juga berharap kalau kita ketemu lagi aku akan memelukmu?"

Aku malu menjawabnya, aku hanya kembali menutup mataku dan mengangguk. Dalam sekejap kedua tangannya yang kecil sudah merengkuh pinggangku dengan erat.

"Karena selama ini aku juga berfikir sama denganmu…"

"Sano…!" Ujarku gugup. "Maaf..." Setelah beberapa saat, aku memberanikan diri membelai rambutnya yang luar biasa halus. Kudekap dia semakin erat. "Maafkan aku..."

Dia memandangku sambil tetap mengistirahatkan tangannya pada badanku. Mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya yang tidak pernah kulihat dalam 5 tahun ini. Kusandandarkan dahiku pada dahinya. "Aku minta maaf!"

"Mau sampai kapan minta maaf?" Bisiknya. Kurasakan wajah kami sudah sangat dekat, aku bahkan bisa merasakan nafasnya ketika dia berbicara. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai saat kurasakan bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Karena tidak ada perlawanan, aku merengkuh pinggang kecilnya dan memperdalam ciumanku. Berharap kami akan terus begini selamanya. Namun karena sama-sama membutuhkan udara, dia melepaskan bibirnya.

"A…aku…" Kulihat wajah Sano kini memerah. Dia langsung menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Kuraih kedua tangan kecil itu dan dan kugenggam lebih erat.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf, aku ngga sadar…" kataku. Sano menggeleng kecil. Aku kembali memeluknya dan kami terdiam cukup lama.

"Sano, aku juga mau masuk klub sepak bola Hirado." Kataku memecah keheningan. Mencoba mencairkan ketegangan dan sikap canggung diantara kami.

"Tapi kamu ngga suka sepak bola."

"Tapi kayaknya menarik, siapa tahu ada yang bisa kuajak berkelahi."

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu cuma berkelahi?" Tanya Sano sebal sambil mendorongku pelan. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Lho? Bukannya kalau main bola supporternya suka berkelahi?" Tanyaku polos. Sano langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha...Ngga selalu sih, tapi ada benarnya juga! Sepak bola bisa menakutkan ya? Ahahaha..." Ujar Sano bercanda sambil tetap tertawa. Lega rasanya suasana sudah lebih rileks, tawanya membuat suasana menjadi lebih santai. Aku tersenyum, memegang pundaknya yang terlihat rapuh lalu kembali menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan melindungi kamu…" Kuangkat jari kelingkingku di hadapannya dengan mantap. Saat itu juga, jari kelingking kami sudah bertaut. Sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

"Aku percaya"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**3 years later**

Aku berada di lapangan yang sama dengan Sano, bukan lapangan kecil yang biasa kita datangi untuk bersenda gurau atau berlatih bersama. Tapi lapangan dimana kompetisi World Youth diadakan. Setelah berlatih keras dan mengikuti berbagai turnamen, Aku dan sano berhasil menjadi bagian dalam tim Nasional sepak bola Jepang. Hari ini adalah pertandingan terakhir. Tim Jepang akan melawan Brazil. Kakiku gemetar saking senangnya.

"Jitou, ayo!" Seru Tsubasa, kapten kesebelasan kami. Kulihat Sano tersenyum di sebelahku dan menepuk punggungku dengan keras.

"Ayo kita berjuang, Jitou!" Serunya sambil berlari mendahuluiku.

"Osh!" Teriakku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri di lapangan impian bersama malaikatku yang sudah kujanjikan untuk kulindungi seumur hidup. Malaikat yang menyandang nomor punggung 16.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

END

**A/N:** Akhirnya kami bikin Fic CT juga…T_T  
Kenapa Jitou dan Sano? Mereka bukan pair Favorit deh. Kalau boleh milih, Kami lebih suka Nitta ama Sano., atau Hyuuga sama Sano (Trus kenapa dibikin donk? =A= )  
Soalnya kami juga suka pairing ini, nah lo! Pusing kan? Pokoknya aku cinta banget ama Sano! YANG ADA SANO-NYA SEMUA SUKA!

*****Aku kurang tau umur mereka pas world youth. Tapi karena U-18 jadi kuperkirain sekitar 17 tahun-an. Sano, Nitta dan Aoi memang lebih muda dari member yang lain.

*****Kayaknya agak OOC ya? soalnya aslinya Sano pecicilan…Tapi bagi pencinta tokoh2 minor CT, mungkin pada sadar kalau makin ke Golden-23 Sano makin imut en lebih diem. (Dan tambah tinggi sedikit,pffft…)

Jaya terus Bishie2 CT! no.6, no.8, no.9, no.11, no.12, no.18, no.23 especially no.16!


End file.
